


Yuri, Baby

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Coming In Pants, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starring Otabek's sounds ;), otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Yuri feels Otabek’s erection pressed against his lower stomach, and spurred on by the unbearable discomfort of the emotions in his chest, he drops to his knees. He presses Otabek’s hips back against the wall and undoes his pants with shaking fingers.





	Yuri, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is excerpted from my longer Otayuri and Victuuri fic, "Welcome to the Madness". I thought it would make a nice stand-alone ficlet. 
> 
> If you'd like to read the full fic it comes from, that is available here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11039316/chapters/24606993
> 
> 8)

Yuri is late coming back to the abandoned seaside inn, where the rest of the gang is hiding out for the night. 

He was out on his first assignment as a full-fledged member of the Angels; and he is bursting with his own importance and usefulness. 

Five hours ago, Otabek had “initiated” him into the gang. It is an old rite of passage with the Angels; an older member of the gang takes the virginity of the entering member, thus sealing with flesh the promise of loyalty and surrender for the gang. 

Yuri couldn’t swear to it, but he is pretty sure that this ritual does not usually involve quite so much kissing…or necking…or breathless praise…as he and Otabek had found in it. 

But he tries to appear nonchalant as he passes through the dark entryway where JJ keeps watch, and makes his way upstairs to the bedrooms…like there is nothing on his mind, and his first assignment was no big deal to him. 

He wants to find Otabek. 

He has no good _reason_ for wanting that. He just wants Otabek to see that he did it; he completed an assignment and got back to the rest of the gang undiscovered. He just wants to _see_ Otabek. Otabek will probably be asleep anyway, but that’s alright, Yuri will just look at him for a little while… 

He turns the doorknob of the first door on the landing and peeks inside. 

It’s a lucky guess; Otabek is there, standing awake and alert at the window in the darkness. He looks tense, and he jerks his head around when the door opens, his eyes narrowing. 

But when he sees who it is, a tidal wave of relief washes over him. 

“ _Kitten_ ,” he breathes, and strides across the room to wrap Yuri in his arms and clasp him to his chest. 

Yuri’s breath catches. He is surrounded, once again; by Otabek’s leather jacket; his cologne-and-gunpowder smell; his strong, wonderful arms. After a moment of nervous hesitation, he lets his head rest against Otabek’s chest, the golden chain around Otabek’s neck digging lightly into his temple. 

Otabek rests his lips on Yuri’s soft hair, and murmurs a quiet prayer of thanks to Allah for his safety. 

As he had felt earlier, when Otabek had kissed and pleasured him, Yuri now feels again a sensation in his chest that is too tender to bear. He is not equipped for this, whatever is happening between them. 

It is not pain, what he is feeling. But it does hurt a little. 

It is not drunkenness, but it is making him just as clumsy and useless. 

It is not hatred, but it is just as overwhelming. 

He wants to tear it up into little pieces, and throw it into the ocean. 

There are sirens, an army of them, roaring a few miles away across town. But nevertheless, the moment is a quiet one between the two of them. Otabek runs his fingers through Yuri’s hair, cups his chin, and raises it. 

“I can’t believe you did your first assignment,” he murmurs. “And you did it on a crazy night like _this_.” 

Yuri’s heart threatens to burst into flames. 

“Well,” he whispers back, raising a hand to rest on Otabek’s chest, “I was initiated well.” 

Otabek guides his chin forward. They kiss. 

Yuri’s heart beats much too fast, and he wonders if Otabek can feel it, like the wings of a frantic bird as their chests press together. 

They melt against each other like butter, their mouths opening into each others’ soft warmth. 

Yuri lets his fingers dance over the buzzed sides of Otabek’s head. He feels Otabek shiver with pleasure. And Yuri is the one doing that to him. _Yuri_ has the power to make Otabek feel good. 

He slides his tongue into Otabek’s mouth, and Otabek’s fingers tighten on his waist. 

They are both shaking. 

The initiation is over, and they can have no pretense for doing this. There can give no reason to each other except that they _want_ to. 

Yuri feels Otabek’s erection pressed against his lower stomach, and spurred on by the unbearable discomfort in his chest, he drops to his knees. He presses Otabek’s hips back against the wall and undoes his pants with shaking fingers. 

Otabek’s breath catches, and he murmurs a heated “ _yes_ ”, as Yuri licks his lips and opens them around the thick head of his cock. Yuri slides the hot flesh into his mouth, and sucks, as best he knows how. 

He has never done this before, but he knows the gist of how it works. And when Otabek starts to pant with pleasure, and his fingers tighten in Yuri’s hair, Yuri feels a thrill like he is dropping on a rollercoaster. 

“ _Beka_ ,” he moans, his mouth full of him. 

He can feel Otabek’s eyes on him, but he does not dare meet the gaze. He feels like he will explode if he looks into Otabek’s eyes right now. 

Instead, he concentrates on sucking him, on trying to blow his mind with pleasure. 

He thinks of the sounds Otabek had made earlier, as they clutched each other hard enough to bruise and Otabek shoved into his ass. Yuri’s ass still stings, but he would do it again right now. He could never get tired of that feeling. He could _never_ get tired of Beka’s sounds. 

Otabek’s rough middle finger traces over Yuri’s lips, stretched around his cock, and Otabek’s head falls to one side in an exhale of pleasure as he admires Yuri’s face. 

Yuri is hard in his own pants, and Otabek’s finger on his lips makes him feel desperately submissive. He shoves his face forward harder, and chokes himself on the head of Otabek’s cock, until he can barely breathe for gagging. 

“Yuri,” Otabek gasps, fighting against the moans in his throat. “Yuri, _baby_ …” 

Yuri moans uncontrollably, shoving Otabek hard into the back of his throat. His back has broken out in sweat with the pleasure of hearing that word from Otabek. 

He likes it so much he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“ _Baby_ …” Otabek murmurs again, watching rapturously the way that Yuri twists with pleasure. “ _My baby, my…my love…_ ” 

Yuri cries out and gasps for air. And as he does so, he accidentally scrapes his teeth lightly along Otabek’s shaft. To his surprise, Otabek lets out a new sound; a rough, masculine groan of pleasure-pain that rips through Yuri like a wave of fever. 

He does it again, and this time, his heart beating frantically, he raises his eyes to Otabek’s. He watches the pleasure on Otabek’s face as he groans like that again; and again, and again, as Yuri runs his teeth up and down him. 

Otabek looks down at him again, his lips parted and his gaze ravenous. Their eyes meet, and something spills over inside Yuri. Looking into Beka’s eyes is too much, and he breaks off, gasping and shaking with sudden, blow-out pleasure, as he cums in his pants. 

Otabek’s head rolls back against the wall, and Yuri manages to swallow him down again just in time as he cums, shuddering with pleasure and _clutching_ at Yuri’s hair. He lets out one long, gorgeous groan as he clenches and gives out in Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri swallows, gasps for air. They both breathe hard for several long moments. 

Then Otabek pulls Yuri to his feet, and wraps his arms around him again. He cups his face for another kiss, which Yuri gives him willingly. 

Yuri feels like he is floating, weightless with Otabek’s arms around him. They make it, somehow, to the old four-poster bed. 

And as Yuri begins to tumble into sleep, the last things he sees are Otabek’s dark eyes on him, _glazed over_ with adoration, and the last thing he feels is the warmth of Otabek’s hand on his cheek.


End file.
